Fleur rouge, fleur noire
by Sisixa
Summary: 《Alors... on allume la caméra, on respire un coup et... "Salut les geeks! Aujourd'hui, on comm" 》 Il ne put finir sa phrase. Mathieu, assisté par son camarade Antoine, se retrouvent dans une aventure remplie de baston. ... Voilà x) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Le silence régnait dans le petit appartement parisien, une caméra était posée devant un décor mais ne tournait pas, un chat dormait paisiblement dans un lit et un homme était couché, assommé, dans une baignoire. Soudainement il ouvrit les yeux, relevant la tête et reprit son souffle, la bouche grande ouverte. Il regarda autour de lui; la porte était ouverte, ses vêtement semblaient éparpillés au loin. Il essaya de se frotter les yeux d'une main; sans succès. Il bloqua sa respiration. Ses mains, ainsi que ses jambes, étaient attachées entre elles. Et après vérification, il était nu. Il rit: Qu'avait-il bu pour décider de se baigner de cette manière? La réponse lui vint assez rapidement et plutôt brutalement.

Un homme entra dans la salle de bain, l'observa et le gifla. La victime n'en crut pas ses yeux. Venait-il de se faire gifler, nu dans son bain, par un inconnu? Après hésitation, il demanda : "J'ai baisé ta copine hier soir et tu veux te venger? J'ai un mal de crâne fou, j'devais être bourr..." un deuxième claque l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. L'agresseur s'assit, sortit un bloc note qu'il feuilleta et soupira.

" Mathieu Sommet?

- Lui-même...

- D'accord.

- Je... Je peux savoir pourquoi je

- Non.

- Ah."

Mathieu était plutôt mal à l'aise.

Il essayait de cacher sa nudité quand un autre homme entra. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du nudiste, espérant recevoir des réponses.

Évidemment il se fit gifler.

" Putain..."

Mais cette fois, le deuxième homme lui tint la gorge et observa son visage.

"Mathieu Sommet...

- Euh... oui...

- Vous allez bien?

- J'suis pas spécialement dans une position confortable...

- Ah... C'est dommage...

- Oui...

- Comment ça va, dans votre tête?

- Quoi?

- Vos personnalités.

- Elles n'existent pas..."

L'homme sourit. Mais pas ce genre de sourire qui vous font oublier votre nudité, plutôt celui qui vous obligerait à vous planter un couteau dans la gorge. Mathieu eut un rire gêné. L'homme lui caressa la tête et appuya avec force dessus, noyant le petit. Celui-ci essayait de se débattre comme il pouvait. Rien à faire. Lorsque l'homme retira sa main, Mathieu sortit sa tête l'eau et haleta. Ok, il rigolait vraiment pas.

"-Vous êtes qui putain?! Vous voulez quoi?!

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître nos noms.

- Et vos intentions?

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on vous observe, vous et vos amis...

- Mes amis? Antoine, Alexis, Kriss, tout ça?

- Vous les avez nommés comme ça?

- ... Nom de dieu, les personnages de mon émission n'existent pas! C'est de la fiction!

- Nous le savons.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez alors?

- On veut les créer, monsieur. Sommet."

Mathieu observa le visage du type en essayant de deviner si c'était une blague ou pas. À voir, non.

" -Je ne vous suis pas.

- Le... Patron, est un personnage intéressant.

- Euh...

- Surtout sa... façon de tuer sans aucun problème.

- Euh...

- Vous comprenez?

- Oui mais... non..."

L'homme sourit. Ce même sourire. À nouveau, Mathieu fut plongé dans sa baignoire. Mais bien plus longtemps. Quand on le laissa ressortir sa tête, on lui présenta une pilule. Il refusa de l'ingurgiter, ignorant à quoi elle servait, et se fit noyer. Pendant une demi-heure, ce petit manège se poursuivit. Finalement, l'homme frappa la tête de la victime tellement fort contre le fond de la baignoire qu'il s'évanouit presque. Du moins, il lâcha toute l'air qu'il stockait dans sa bouche. Il resta au fond, presque tranquille, regardant son agresseur à travers l'eau. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble lorsque un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Ensuite, la main qui le tenait se retira. Mais Mathieu resta au fond de l'eau; Il était trop fatigué pour s'en extirper, son énergie avait disparu. Une main plongea, l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira vers le haut. Son cerveau se remit en marche. Il crachait de l'eau, respirait bruyamment, pleurait. Il releva la tête et aperçu ce visage tellement familier. Sa bouche bougeait, mais Mathieu ne comprenait rien. Il s'immobilisa, plissant les yeux, et finalement comprit ce que son ami lui disait:

"Putain mec, c'est quoi ce délire, c'était qui ces types?! Et putain, pourquoi t'es menotté, à poil, dans ton bain?! Et putain tu saignes! Merde! Tu m'entends?! Mathieu?!

- Antoine... sors-moi de là..."

Mathieu perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Antoine retira son ami de l'eau, l'emballa presque dans un linge et l'allongea dans son lit, sous la couette. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Lui, il était juste passé pour emprunter un jeu vidéo, pas pour se battre contre deux types, qui avaient réussi à fuir, et sauver Mathieu de la noyade. C'étaient qui, ces mecs? Ils voulaient quoi à son collègue? Comment ils ont fait pour entrer? Pleins de questions s'installèrent dans le crâne du sauveur. Un murmure se fit entendre, Antoine s'élança dans la chambre; Mathieu était assis et fixait la fenêtre.

"- Mathieu?

- J'ai cru le voir…

- Qui ça?

- L'homme qui a essayé de me… ah…, dit-il en se tenant la tête."

Antoine s'assit au bord du lit. Il pose une main sur la tête de son ami et une autre sur la sienne. Pas de fièvre, rien. Le grand soupira alors que le petit le fixait. Il finit par demander la raison de sa visite.

"- Au départ, je voulais t'emprunter un jeu, la porte était ouverte alors je suis entré. Mais dans la salle de bain y avait des bruits étranges, j'y suis donc allé jeter un coup d'oeil. AU départ j'ai vu juste deux mecs inconnus, je me disais que tu faisais des cochonneries, mais ensuite j'ai vu ta main sortir de l'eau mais y retourner directement. Y en a un qui a dit un truc genre "Il va bientôt mourir.", alors je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'il te tenait sous l'eau, alors je les ai frappés les deux par réflexe."

- Ah… Merci…

- Pas de quoi. Ils te voulaient quoi?

- Je… Je sais pas trop, ils ont parlé du Patron et… il voulait me faire avaler une pillule… pour le faire… euh…, il claqua des doigts en fermant les yeux. Oui, il voulait le créer, c'est ça.

- Tu l'as pas prise au moins?!

- Non, pour ça que je me suis fait noyer."

Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps. Antoine se leva en s'approchant de la porte et Mathieu, après avoir rapidement enfiler un slip, le rejoint. Ils ouvrèrent la porte et ne virent rien. Il s'avancèrent alors, cherchant dans toutes les pièces sans trouver la moindre personne, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que c'était le chat. Mais alors qu'ils dirent ça, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Ils s'élancèrent vers sa provenance et trouvèrent un homme recroquevillé. Mathieu amena une main à sa bouche alors qu'Antoine ne bougeait plus.

Le jeune homme portait un t-shirt rouge, des chaussettes blanches, un vieux jeans, une casquette brune.

Le Geek, une main sur le dos de Wi-Fi, les regardait avec étonnement.

Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine, qui fit de même, et ils se pincèrent mutuellement. Le Geek demanda aussi naturellement qu'on puisse imaginer:

"Bah les copains, ça va pas?"


	3. Chapter 3

Antoine attira Mathieu dans une autre pièce. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine gifla Mathieu.

"- Putain mais j'en ai marre de me faire gifler!

- Je voulais vraiment voir si c'était pas un rêve.

- Connard.

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils n'existaient pas?

- Bah… ouais…

- Et pourquoi y a ce mioche dans la pièce à coté alors?

- Bah… je sais pas.

- T'es sûr de ne pas avoir pris une pillule?

- Je… Je crois pas.

- Mais comment est-ce poss/

- Vous parlez de quoi?

- De l'apparition du Geek.

- Oh! Je sais pas non plus comment je suis apparu! C'est vraiment bizarre."

Mathieu et Antoine, en pleine réflexion, hochèrent la tête avant de remarquer le nouveau venu. Le Geek, comprenant moyennement ce qui se passait, avait décidé de venir participer à la conversation. Ils se jetèrent un regard et décidèrent finalement de laisser tomber; La vie est une salope qui te balance des trucs dans la vie sans te donner d'explications.

Mathieu, qui avait mal au crâne, décida d'aller se recoucher, laissant le Geek et Antoine ensemble. Le mioche sourit à l'autre et lui proposa d'aller acheter les commissions pour que Mathieu puisse se reposer. Antoine accepta bien évidemment.

Arrivés au supermarché le plus proche, le petit se jeta sur les jeux-vidéos. Le présentateur de wtc lui fit promettre de rester là et partit faire les commissions.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était allongé dans son lit. Impossible de fermer l'oeil. Afin de couronner le tout, son portable se mit à sonner. Il se leva difficilement et répondit:

"- Allo?

- Bonjour..."

Mathieu se figea. Il reconnaissait la voix.

"- Que... Que voulez-vous?...

- Nous avons pas fini notre discussion..

- Quelle discussion?... je ne parlais pas...

- Vous avez pris la pillule?...

- Non.

- Pourtant si...

- Impossible...

- Il ne me reste qu'une demi-pillule.

- Je...

- On se reverra, je ne compte pas attendre."

Et il raccrocha.

Mathieu déposa son téléphone mais le récupéra sans attendre: Il téléphona à son ami, lui expliqua l'affaire, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

Mais au même moment, Le Geek, toujours fasciné devant les jeux-vidéos, ne vit pas s'avancer vers lui un homme. Celui-ci posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Le petit sursauta et se retourna. L'homme souriait. "Mathieu Sommet..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut :3**

**Déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Ensuite, vous remarquerez que les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus courts, c'est pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas lire des chapitres trop grands, alors j'écris peu pour alléger. **

**Sinon, je fais une référence à une autre fanfic, ma préférée, la trouverez-vous?**

**Bref, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Antoine courait vers le rayon où il avait abandonné le Geek en se giflant intérieurement: Mais quel con, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Arrivé à destination, un homme le bouscula. Antoine fut donc ralenti. Il n'aurait pas été bousculé, il aurait pu voir le Geek se faire emmener hors du magasin.<p>

Antoine se figea un instant, ne voyant plus le petit, mais l'aperçu assez vite dehors, en train de se faire attirer dans une voiture par un homme. Antoine plissa les yeux. Il le reconnaissait. Merde. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais ne réussi à le retenir. Dans l'action, il s'élança donc derrière la voiture. Elle finit par s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Le sauveur trouva ça tellement débile qu'il hésita presque à ouvrir la porte. Finalement, il tapota à la vitre, et se fut le Geek qui l'ouvrit:

"Coucou!

- Salut?...

- Tu as fini les commissions?

- Mathieu nous attend.

- Ah!, il se tourna vers l'avant. Désolé monsieur, je dois partir…

- Je peux te ramener chez Mathieu, si tu veux répondit l'homme."

Antoine, d'un air blasé, ouvrit la porte et tira le mioche dehors. Ce type devait être stagiaire, ou très très nul.

Bref, il l'entraîna jusque chez Mathieu.

Celui les attendait de pied ferme: Il avait bandé sa tête, préparé un sac avec de la nourriture et des médicaments, enfilé ses lunettes de soleil et sa vestes en cuir, déposé son chapeau sur la tête. Il était prêt.

Quand les deux autres débarquèrent, il leur sourit et alluma sa clope. Il leur expliqua:

"Je refuse de rester ici. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux types, je veux pas le savoir, mais rester ici c'est trop dangereux. On arrête nos émissions et on s'en va.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on va survivre comme ça longtemps, Mathieu… Ces mecs sont fous, ils vont de toutes façons nous retrouver, s'inquièta le Geek."

Mathieu sourit à nouveau, il ouvrit son sac; trois flingues luisaient au fond.

"Nous sommes armés, messieurs. Allez, on s'casse."

Mathieu referma son sac et s'en alla, suivit de ses deux camarades qui étaient restés bloquer à la vue des flingues.

Arrivé en bas, Mathieu se retourna et explique fièrement avec un grand sourire:

"Je me suis payé une nouvelle voiture, devinez laquelle c'est!

- La fuego bleue juste là?!

- Nan, c'est celle de deux autres mecs un peu con. Me compare pas à eux, s'il-te-plait.

- Ah, d'accord… euh je vois pas alors…

- Celle-là!, répondit-il en désignant une voiture du doigt."

Antoine et le Geek se tournèrent vers le véhicule, une pointe d'excitation se faisant sentir.

Une Ford Econoline.

"Comme dans Dumb et Dumber?, s'enquit le Geek d'une petite voix.

- Oui! Trop cool hein?"

Les deux autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout? Ils montèrent dans ce qui paraissait être la plus grande fierté de Mathieu et démarrèrent.

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ce van allait leur être utile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu?<strong>

**Vous avez trouvé la référence? **

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas trouvé, la fuego bleue et les deux abrutis est une référence à _Miserere Mei, Deus_, une fanfic écrite par _Zsh, _ je l'adore vraiment!**

**Sinon, ce chapitre est celui que j'aime le moins, je vous l'avoue, ça se remarque peut-être dans ma façon d'écrire.**

**Et je tiens à dire que de jeudi jusqu'à lundi je serais absente, donc pas de chapitres! Mais je vais essayer de prendre du temps pour écrire des esquisses!  
><strong>

**Des bisous :3**


	5. Chapter 5

ça faisait 3 heures qu'ils roulaient, il faisait chaud, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Mathieu gardait sa veste mais celui-ci se trouvait vraiment classe. Le Geek avait déjà demander trois fois si il pouvait aller aux toilettes, mais tout le monde s'en fichait, alors il avait fini par se taire. Ils avaient réussi à chopper un pack de bières, les deux "vrais" hommes étaient heureux, mais le petit devait se contenter de sa bouteille d'eau qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'économiser.

Mathieu avait mis la bande-son de Django à fond, pour se donner du style.

Il aimait bien se la jouer.

Personne ne parlait. Antoine demanda alors:

"-Mathieu, en fait y a deux ou trois trucs que j'ai pas bien compris…

- Mmh?

- Ben déjà, comment t'as trouvé le temps pour acheter tous ça?

- Pendant que vous vous amusiez à faire les courses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça vous a prit autant de temps?

- Bah en fait, s'enquit le Geek bien content de pouvoir parler, je regardais les jeux vidéos et un monsieur est venu me parler alors je/

- Bref en gros il s'est fait enlever tranquillou par un mec de la bande qui était tellement nul qui m'a laissé le récupérer sans rien dire, coupa Antoine pour le plus grand malheur du petit.

- Un stagiaire?

- À voir, ouaip.

- Pffff, ils ont l'air d'être une équipe de bras cassés.

- N'empêche qu'ils ont réussi à te faire du mal, hein.

- Oui, bon, passons.

- Sinon, j'voulais savoir, on fait quoi maintenant?

- On roule.

- On va pas rouler éternellement.

- Je ne vous ai pas expliqué le plan?

- Non…"

Mathieu arrêta la voiture ainsi que le musique et se tourna vers ses deux camarades. "C'est simple, dit-il, on les trouve, on leur demande pourquoi le Geek est soudainement apparu, on leur latte les couilles et les descend." Il jeta un regard au petit. "J'ai encore un peu de mal à accepter que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi, je te l'accorde, répondit Antoine. Mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter et trouver des hypothèses, on n'a pas le temps. D'ailleurs, comment tu comptes les trouver, tes agresseurs?

- On va pas les trouver, c'est eux qui nous trouveront, en fait. Ils ont l'air d'avoir envie du Patron, je pense pas qu'ils comptent abandonner comme ça.

- Ah, je vois… Mais si on se loupe? Ah, tout ça va beaucoup trop vite! Dire que je suis embarqué dans cette histoire alors qu'au départ je voulais simplement un un jeu-vidéo!

- Attends, Antoine, tu vas pas me lâcher comme ça?!

- Non, c'est pas ça, mais c'est juste que je… Je crois que mon cerveau vient de se dire que ouais, j'suis dans la merde, que tout se passe trop vite et qu'on se croirait dans une fanfiction! J'veux dire, comment ça se fait que le mioche soit là? Comment ça se fait que ça ait été si facile de le récupérer, tout à l'heure? Comment ça se fait que du jour au lendemain on se retrouve dans une voiture avec des flingues et de la bière en attendant de se faire courser par des types vraiment chelous pour les buter? Comment ça se fait que"

Le Geek qui était resté muet depuis bien longtemps coupa Antoine. "Mathieu… tu veux me faire disparaître?"

Un silence s'installa.

Mathieu se tourna vers le volant, ajusta son chapeau et marmonna qu'ils risquaient d'avoir beaucoup de route à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas conduire la nuit. Le Geek se tassa dans son siège sans répondre.

La BO de Django laissa sa place à _Hey ya_ de _Matt Weddle_.

Le conduteur démarra le moteur et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Antoine ne sentait pas à sa place, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

_On en fait quoi, du Geek?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**C'est donc sur cette note un peu triste que je vous laisse.**

**Rassurez-vous, même si ça ressemble à un joyeux bordel pour l'instant, l'histoire est construite dans ma tête, je dois juste la mettre sur papier.  
><strong>

**Au passage, merci beaucoup pour vos avis (constructif ou non héhé), je vais essayer de les prendre en compte et faire de mon mieux!**

**Des bisous et à bientôt :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Je suis de retour, mais les cours vont bientôt reprendre... Je pense que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, mais je dois encore voir.**

**Bref, j'ai passé un super séjour, avec assez d'heures de train pour vous écrire un chapitre, donc le voici!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait changé la musique, encore.<p>

Il aimait bien la changer.

Il avait mis du _Woodkid _et balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique. Antoine fumait, jetant ses cendres par la fenêtre, c'était sa troisième clopes mais il était trop stressé pour arrêter.

Et le Geek se taisait.

Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment celle espérée, alors le conducteur tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

"- Hé!

- Ouais? répondit Antoine.

- Tu connais la différence entre une pizza et une pute?

- Non.

- Pour la pizza, on peut demander avec ou sans champignons!

- …"

Mathieu fut le seul à rire. Il abandonna l'idée de faire des blagues.

Les heures passèrent avec comme seul bruit la musique. La nuit arriva, l'ancien présentateur de SLG s'endormait presque sur son volant. Il devenait important de dormir afin de pas risquer leur vie, déjà que leur occupation actuelle était plutôt dangereuse.

Il parqua la voiture sur un coin de route et ils sortirent tous les trois pour regarder aux alentours si il n'y avait personne pour les déranger. Aucun danger en vue, ils retournèrent dans la Ford Econoline et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, la conscience pas spécialement tranquille.

Le Geek se réveilla en pleine nuit, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mathieu et Antoine qui dormaient. Le petit sortit de la voiture et s'assit contre le pneu. Il se recroquevilla et pleura.

Normalement, il le faisait dans un coin, au fond de l'inconscient de son créateur, mais depuis qu'il était dehors il avait dû se retenir plusieurs fois, maintenant il ne pouvait plus. Il se sentait nul, bête, inutile, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Et pourtant il restait là, à sangloter en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses deux compagnons.

* * *

><p>"- Monsieur?<p>

- Oui?

- On les a retrouvés.

- Comment? Que faites-vous encore ici alors?!

- Nous attendons une confirmation pour nous en approcher, Monsieur.

- Et bien oui! Allez-y! Mais ne les perdez pas.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Et… n'oubliez pas la pilule."

* * *

><p>Le Geek releva la tête brusquement. Il entendait une voiture. Sans hésiter, il grimpa dans la voiture et secoua Mathieu.<p>

"- Mathieu! Mathieu, réveille-toi!

- Dégage…

- Mathieu, ils sont là!

- C'est pas possible qu'ils soient autant rapides, rendors-toi…

- Mais Mathieu, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu une voiture! Mathieu il faut partir!

- Mat', j'entends aussi une voiture… dit Antoine.

- Rha…"

Mathieu s'assit et alluma la lumière qui fut directement éteinte par Antoine. "On va se faire choper si on se fait voir. Prépare toi à démarrer, mais personne ne fait aucun bruit, d'accord?"

Mathieu soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'installa devant le volant, mis le contact et resta planter là. Le Geek et le chevelu regardait par la fenêtre arrière.

"- Mathieu.

- Quoi?

- Démarre.

- Pardon?

- Démarre putain!" hurla Antoine

Mathieu appuya sur le champignon et roula. Les deux passagers furent projectés contre l'arrière.

Merde, il avait vraiment pas prévu ça.

Mais il ne comptait pas crevé ce soir.

Non, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.


	7. Chapter 7

"On… On doit s'arrêter!

- Mathieu ?! T'es taré ou quoi? Roule putain, roule!

- J'en ai marre…

- Mais je m'en fous! Roule!"

Les oreilles de Mathieu bourdonnaient, il commençait à voir trouble.

"Je… je dois m'arrêter…"

Antoine jeta un regard au Geek qui semblait aussi désemparé que lui. Le petit murmura:

"Mathieu… ça va pas?..."

Aucune réponse.

Mathieu appuya sur le frein sans prévenir, propulsant les passagers vers l'avant. Antoine lui hurlait de redémarrer alors que le petit se glissa vers la fenêtre arrière pour voir où en étaient les autres voitures.

"Mathieu, il se passe quoi?

- Je sais pas! J'en ai marre de rouler, de fuir, d'avoir peur!

- Tu as … peur?...

- Mais oui, merde! On va peut-être crever, tu t'rends compte?

- Je… oui…

- Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté. ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas mangé, ça me fait perdre la raison…

- Je te comprends, mais là il faut fuir… allez, encore un moment…

- Non. J'en ai déjà marre de fuir. On est dans la merde, on affronte nos problèmes.

- Wouhouw, génial, mais on est pas dans un film, alors magne-toi parce que je veux pas mourir."

Mathieu le regarda en faisant non de la tête. Il tira son sac sur ses genoux et sorti une arme. Antoine tenta de le retenir, mais il sentait bien que c'était impossible.

Il fallait en finir, point.

Il jeta donc un regard au Geek qui les observait silencieusement et qui finit par s'approcher du grand. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu et attrapèrent chacun une arme avant d'aller rejoindre le présentateur de SLG sur la route.

Aucun des trois ne savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils étaient sur le point d'improviser. Le jeune à la casquette se tourna vers Mathieu avec des yeux tristes, espérant du réconfort. Il ne fut pas déçu. Son créateur le tira vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. "Tout ira bien.", murmura-t-il.

Le Geek resta un peu blottit contre lui.

Les voitures noires avancèrent jusqu'à eux, des hommes habillés de cette même couleur en descendirent et firent face à l'équipe qui tenait désormais leur armes devant eux, prêts à se défendre si jamais.

Le vent en faisait trembler certains, alors que d'autres ne bougeaient pas.

Le face à face était tendu.

Un des hommes s'avança, il tendit vers Mathieu une pilule. Enfin, une demi-pilule.

Mathieu la fixa une demi-seconde, mais son regard remonta vers l'homme.

"C'est quoi?

- Prenez ça et on vous dérange plus.

- Pourquoi c'est qu'une moitié?

- Vous avez déjà ingurgiter l'autre moitié dans votre bain, mais vos avez recraché un morceau. Il désigna le Geek du menton. Et voici où ça vous a mené. Ce mioche n'est pas à la hauteur du Patron, il n'a pas besoin de plus d'un demi-pilule pour apparaître. Or, on s'en fiche de ce gamin. C'est un espèce de déchet de la socié"

Mathieu lui tira dans le crâne.

Et ce fut le déclencheur du chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! ça sent la fin.<strong>

**Désolée pour mon absence, j'étais très occupée, et les cours reprennent bientôt, j'espère avoir le temps de mettre un chapitre cette semaine mais je serais absente ce week-end ( 8+9 novembre), donc je sais pas trop...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu (perso j'ai assez aimé écrire) et je m'excuse pour tous les défauts, petit ou gros. _**

**Bref, le fin bientôt :)**


	8. Chapter 8 (partie 1)

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis de retour (enfin!) avec ce nouveau chapitre... en deux partie.**

**Vous comprendrez mieux à la fin de ce chapitre pourquoi je l'ai coupé en deux, mais en fait j'avais envie d'une once de suspense, donc j'ai décidé de le faire comme si vous devriez tourner la page du livre avec les doigts qui tremblent (ah... les livres...).**

**Au passage, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles, je vous avoue que j'ai super peur de vous décevoir avec cet avant-dernier chapitre! Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance, vraiment, dites-moi si vous avez aimé et si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, comme ça je ferai le meilleur dernier chapitre que je puisse faire!**

**Bref, donc considerez que le chapitre suivant est la partie deux de ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Les regards se baissèrent afin d'observer le corps qui gisait au sol. Mathieu murmura: "Ferme... ta... gueule...".<p>

Le Geek pleurait. Un mélange de dégoût et de joie.

Son créateur l'aimait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier ce sentiment.

Les armes se levèrent toutes, ce n'était plus l'heure de discuter, et les protagonistes se regardaient. Personne ne tirait. Le silence régnait. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un des hommes tira, ratant de justesse sa cible. Les deux équipes coururent chacun derrière leur véhicule pour se protéger et tira dans l'équipe adverse.

Ils poussèrent le van afin de pouvoir tira par dessus.

Les hommes en noir étaient plus nombreux, donc plus de balles, mais ils avaient moins de place pour éviter les balles alors que le groupe adverse avait le pouvoir de sauter à droite ou à gauche pour esquiver. Ils se tirèrent dessus ainsi pendant un moment, personne ne perdrait espoir même si il se faisait frôler par un projectile.

Malheureusement, tous n'avaient pas la chance d'éviter les cartouches.

Alors qu'il visait afin de tuer un ennemi inattentif, il se fit lui même toucher.

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant son ami hurler et il s'immobilisa sous le choque. Le Geek le poussa vers le bas afin qu'il ne se fasse pas lui-même percuter par une balle. Quatre yeux se tournèrent vers le plus grand de l'équipe.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés , sa bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine immobile, du sang coulait depuis le milieu de son front.

Mathieu observait son ami.

"Non..."

Il posa deux doigts contre son cou afin de prendre le poul.

"Non..."

Il fit glisser un doigt sur la blessure sanglante.

"Non..."

Il continua de faire glisser son doigt sur les lèvres froides de son camarade.

"Non..."

Il le secoua, murmurait son prénom, l'insultait, lui disait que c'était pas drôle, qu'il fallait arrêter la blague.

"Non..."

Mathieu s'immobilisa.

"Non..."

Il retira les lunettes de l'homme.

"Non..."

Et, de ses deux doigts, lui clora les yeux.

"..."

Antoine était mort.

Il laissa couler quelques larmes qui atterrissaient sur le torse de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Le Geek, qui n'avait pas arrêté de tirer, sanglotait d'abord dans son coin, puis serra son compagnon contre lui.

Mais il se fit repousser.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, ses sourcils froncés, il murmura d'une voix rauque: "Ils voulaient voir le Patron? Ils vont le voir et ils vont regretter..." .

Le Geek le regarda avec de grands yeux, il apporta machinalement sa main libre contre sa bouche.

"... gamin."


	9. Chapter 8 (partie 2)

Le petit s'immobilisa. Comment était-ce possible? La couleur du sang aurait-elle réveillé cet homme homme normalement habillé de noir? Mais surtout, était-ce dangereux?

Le Patron se glissa sur le côté du van, respira profondément et chargea son arme.

Un homme était mort.

Un autre était né.

Il sourit, partagé entre la tristesse et la rage, d'un sourire sadique, presque effrayant. Le criminel couru vers les ennemis, les empêchant de tirer en les surprenant. Il se jeta sur eux et les massacra.

Rapide, précis et violent.

C'était sa manière de se défouler.

Le Geek l'observait sans oser prendre par au combat et finit par s'approcher du cadavre: c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un vrai. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche, et ses bras étendus en croix. Le sang coulait le long de son front et la marque qu'avait fait Mathieu en glissant ses doigts sur le visage de son ami était bien visible.

D'ailleur, celui-ci avait fini de massacrer les hommes en noir. Un vrai boucherie.

À présent, il fouillait les morts à la recherche d'un indice. Il trouva une lettre dans la poche intérieur où il y était notée l'adresse. Curieux, il ouvrit la lettre. Elle était codée, bien évidement, en latin d'après lui. Si il avait le temps il l'aurait traduit, mais là d'autres choses plus importantes l'attendaient. Tout en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche, il appela celui qui était désormais son unique compagnon qui s'avança lentement vers lui en pleurnichant.

《 - Ça va pas?

- J'avais jamais vu de cadavres...

- Oui, oui, je sais. Murmura Mathieu en baissant les yeux. Viens, on va retourner le van et le mettre dedans, ensuite on se bouge vers ce connard qui veut la peau du Patron.

- En parlant de lui...

- Quoi?

- Comment... euh...

- On a peu de temps, y a quoi?

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit apparu?

- Tu racontes quoi?

- Mais?! Juste là! Tu... Tu as pris la même voix que lui! Tu... Mathieu?...》

Celui-ci le dévisageait, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux. Il tira le garçon au t-shirt rouge vers le van. Impossible de le soulever, il leur fallait un autre moyen de transport. Ils "empruntèrent" donc la voiture de ceux qui ne pouvait de toute façon plus l'utiliser, soulevèrent Antoine et le glissèrent aux places passager, et ils se lancèrent à la recherche de l'endroit où se cachait le boss.

Silencieusement, le Geek réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé, cette apparition du Patron. Il était sûr que c'était lui, aucun doute sur ça. Mais Mathieu n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir.

Durant ce temps, le conducteur imaginait la manière avec laquelle il allait tuer cet homme qu'il avait haït comme personne.

La voiture s'arrêta.

Les deux descendirent et purent observer la grande maison sombre.

La grande maison où tout allait se finir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ça vous a plus? Vous êtes déçus? (Comment ça je stresse beaucoup?)<strong>

**Bref, je posterai le dernier chapitre dès que possible mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis limitée en temps, je m'en excuse vraiment...**

**Voilà voilà...**

**Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

Le Geek lança un regard vers Mathieu, qui pleurait. Il le serra dans ses bras en murmurant qu'il était désolé pour lui.

" J'ai pas le temps de pleurer mais… putain j'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte quoi… C'est mon meilleur pote, je l'embarque dans mes emmerdes, et il m... m… meurt pour m… moi… J'arrive pas à me dire qu'on aura plus jamais de délire ensemble et … et qu'on pourra pas finir notre épisode en commun… Je… Je suis perdu, je comprends pas… J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser… Merde je vais dire quoi à sa famille… Je vais dire quoi à ses abonnés… Je vais dire quoi à… à ses amis…".

Mathieu s'effondra, retenu un cri, et s'attrapa la tête.

Il tremblait, pleurait, étouffant des hurlements de douleur.

Le Geek ne savait pas où se mettre. Normalement, c'est lui qui pleure, normalement, c'est Mathieu qui le console, il n'a jamais fait ça. En plus, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi détruit.

"Cette histoire n'a aucun sens…, continua Mathieu. C'est pas possible, merde. Comment ça se fait que… putain je sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent, je sais pas ce que je fous là… Je sais pas non plus ce que tu fous là… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement dit à Antoine de prendre le jeu qu'il voulait et de se casser… J'aurais dû attendre qu'on me tue… c'est tout…"

Le petit n'en pouvait plus. Il tomba à ses côtés et le serra contre lui. "Mathieu, dis pas ça… Maintenant, il faut se battre… pour… pour lui…"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le garçon au t-shirt rouge se leva et tendit une main vers son ami. "Allez, viens.". Il se leva, s'essuya les yeux lentement et le serra dans ses bras.

"Merci."

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison.

La porte était fermée, bien évidemment, alors que le Geek allait chercher une autre entrée, Mathieu tira sur la poignet. Il poussa la porte du pied et fit signe à son camarade de venir. Ils entrèrent dans le long couloir.

Aucune alarme, aucun soldat, rien.

C'était bien trop louche.

"Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent? murmura Mathieu.

- Je sais pas…

- Bon, ça n'empêche qu'on doit y aller, on va pas rester planter là."

Ils avancèrent, regardant donc de chaque côté, aucun des deux ne le disait mais leur coeur battait fort, ils avaient chaud et peur. Ils poussaient des portes avec le pied, même si ils ne savait pas si ils espéraient trouver quelqu'un ou pas. Finalement, le Geek entendu un bruit et tira sous le coup du stresse. Alors Mathieu tira aussi, dans le vide.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Ils avaient juste réveillé toute la maison.

L'homme au chapeau lança un regard noir rempli de haine vers le Geek qui se mettait à paniquer.

Trop de stresse fait faire n'importe quoi.

Mathieu le tira donc dans une pièce au bol et la ferma. Il appuya contre sa bouche afin de le faire taire.

Mais la salle était étrange.

Elle était pleine d'ustensiles de torture, de couteau, et surtout les murs étaient tapissés de sang. Deux chaises étaient posées l'une en face de l'autre et semblait neuve. Elles étaient reliées à une sorte de boîte avec pleins de boutons.

À voir, le petit n'avait pas encore remarquer, plus occupé à essayer de se calmer, mais quand Mathieu hoqueta en remarquant près d'une boîte une main qui traînait, il se rendit compte de la pièce où il se trouvait. Pas une larme ni un cri, juste un mélange de peur et de fascination. Ils n'osaient plus bouger.

Mais quand tous les bruits avaient disparus, ils s'empressèrent de sortir.

Mais des hommes les attendaient.

Le Geek hésita à retourner dans la salle de torture mais était trop paniqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, d'abord au loin puis de plus en plus près, pour finalement s'arrêter. Mathieu entrouvrit la bouche.

"Bonjour messieurs. Je suis le docteur Kurtz. Ravis de vous accueillir chez moi, mais dites, Vous n'étiez pas trois?"

Docteur Kurtz. C'est donc ainsi que ce salaud se nommait.

"Il a disparu. À cause de vos hommes.

- Il est mort?

- ... Ou... oui..., bégaya Mathieu, encore incapable de prononcer ce mot.

- Oh, mes excuses. Vous voulez du thé?

- Oui!, s'écria le Geek. ...Euh, non. Non merci.

- Dommage, on va devoir tout de suite passez aux testes.

- Quels testes?

- Endormez-les."

Deux hommes plantèrent une seringue dans le bras des victimes qui tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>En se réveillant, Mathieu était attaché à une chaise. En face de lui, sa personnalitée niaise, dans la même position. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.<p>

Dr Kurtz en personne boutiquait des boutons sur le côté. Finalement , il expliqua:

"Bon, alors. Vous voyez, vous êtes connectés par le casque que vous portez chacun sur votre tête. Grâce à cet engin, je vais d'abord lier vos âmes pour n'en faire qu'une, puis je ressortirai celle que je veux. C'est clair?

- Non... murmura le garçon à la casquette.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas mourir."

Le petit lança un regard de détresse à son créateur qui baissa la tête pour l'éviter. Le Geek comprit: C'était la fin, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

Le docteur activa la machine.

Le Geek poussa un hurlement, son corps fut pris de spasme, ses yeux devenaient rouges. Puis, plus rien.

Le silence.

Le petit corps frêle tomba vers l'avant, la casquette glissa de sa tête.

Mathieu le regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant que faire, des perles de tristesse commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues devenues livides. Il se sentit bizarre, comme si une partie de lui était réapparue dans son âme. Il regarda le sadique qui souriait. Il lut sur ses lèvres: "À ton tour.".

Une décharge électrique foudroya son corps, ses bras tremblait, ses larmes glissaient de plus en plus vite.

Soudain, un corps se mit à apparaître devant lui.

Vêtu de noir, protégeant ses yeux de lunettes de soleil.

Le Patron était né.

Celui-ci regarda Mathieu qui avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment de rage intense. Peu à peu, les souvenirs revinrent à la surface. Sa voix caverneuse, l'abattage des ennemis, la mort d'Antoine...

Le Patron eut un mouvement de recul. Lui aussi se souvenait de tout ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir créateur dans cet état. Il jeta un regard à l'autre homme présent et se sentit bien. Il avait l'impression qu'avec lui, il serait le roi, il tuerait quand bon lui semblerait. Ce type lui plaisait.

Il s'approcha de Mathieu et se pencha vers lui. Il murmura "Remue doucement tes jambes.".

Mathieu ne comprit pas mais les bougea quand même, tellement fasciné par sa création.

Le Patron rejoint le docteur, celui-ci lui serra la main avec un grand sourire:

"Bienvenu.

- Ouais. J'ai le droit de l'abattre?

- Tu en as envies?

- Oui.

- Parfait, susurra-t-il fasciné, en sortant un revolver de sa poche.

- Merci, gamin."

L'homme en noir attrapa l'arme et s'avança vers sa proie qui suppliait. Il chuchota:

"-Tu es prêt?

- À quoi?...

- Fuir."

Le Patron tira sur les bracelets de cuir qui retenait Mathieu assit et le tira.

Docteur Kurz hurla: "Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Bute-le!"

Le Patron se mit à courir, suivit par son protégé qui avançait maladroitement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, jeta un regard vers le corps du Geek et supplia le Patron d'alĺer le chercher. Celui-ci le prit sur son dos, s'excusa et couru. L'autre pleurait, disait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un autre amis et finit assez vite par s'évanouir sous la fatigue.

* * *

><p>Mathieu se réveilla dans son lit, reposé. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux et se figea.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son lit?

La porte entrouverte s'ouvrit et Wi-Fi sauta sur son maître.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Soudain, le Patron entra en chuchotant au chat de le laisser dormir.

Le regard de l'homme en noir et celui du présentateur se croisèrent.

"Mathieu!"

Il se jeta dans le lit, le serra contre lui,alors que l'autre ne bougea pas.

"... Ça reste entre nous, hein gamin?

- À qui voudrais-tu que je le dise?

- C'est à dire que hier j'ai fait une conn/

- Mathieu! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix."

Trois hommes se tenait devant la porte.

Un habillé d'un kigurumi de panda, l'autre de lunttes roses et le dernier d'une casquette brune.

Mathieu était mélangé entre de l'incompréhension et de la joie. Il lança un regard à ses interlocuteurs, mais ce fut l'homme en noir qui prit la parole:

"Tu dois pas trop comprendre alors j'vais t'expliquer. Hier, je courrais pour sortir, tout en tirant sur les types devant moi, mais à un moment t'as dit que t'avais mal à la tête. Alors j'ai fouillé dans une salle qui ressemblait à l'infirmerie et je t'ai donné un truc qui traînait et qui ressemblait à un daflagan. Mais c'était pas un dafalgan à voir, parce qu'à peine tu l'as mangé qu'ils sont apparus. Alors on a couru sans poser de questions parce qu'on avait pas vraiment le temps et on a grimpé dans la voiture.

- Mais... Le Geek tu... tu...

- Gros, faut pas poser de questions, c'est trop chelou, personne a compris.

- Mais...

- Tout va bien maintenant!

- Mais com...

- Un peu de thé?

- Attendez, vous avez pris la voiture?!

- Oui.

- Est-ce que.. euh...

- Le Patron l'a lavé et déposé dehors. On a pensé que comme ça, on devra pas prévenir les proches mais on l'enterrera quand même...

- D'accord... merci... Tu l'as mis où?

- Dans une cour d'école, gamin.

- Putain.

-J'vais faire du thé!"

Mathieu ne comprenait absolument rien.

Il se dit que de toute façon, ça fait quelque jours qu'il ne comprend plus rien et que bon, des fois la vie était une salope sous drogues dures et qu'il falllait pas chercher.

Alors il s'allongea, sourit et caressa son chat.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! C'est la fin de cette histoire. Peut-être que je ferais un mini chapitre en plus afin d'expliquer plus clairement ce qu'il s'est passé, au départ je voulais laisser le lecteur s'imaginer mais bon, je verrai si l'envie me vient.<strong>

**L'illustration vient de Ariana, aka adwarvishrocket sur instagram, allez faire un tour sur son compte, elle dessine vraiment bien!**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette aventure, merci aussi pour vos avis constructifs!**

**Je vous fait des bisous.**

**~Sisixa**


End file.
